vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Timo Glock
| Box 2 = | Box 1 = }} Timo Glock (* 18. März 1982 in Lindenfels) ist ein deutscher Automobilrennfahrer. Er debütierte 2004 in der Formel 1 und nahm zunächst an vier Grand-Prix-Rennen teil. 2005 trat er in der Champ-Car-Serie an und war anschließend zwei Jahre in der GP2-Serie, wo er 2007 den Meistertitel gewann, aktiv. Von 2008 bis 2012 war Glock erneut in der Formel 1 aktiv. In zwei Jahren bei Toyota erreichte er zweimal den zehnten Weltmeisterschaftsrang. Seit 2013 tritt er für BMW-Teams in der DTM an. Karriere Anfänge im Motorsport (1996–2003) Glock begann seine Motorsportkarriere 1996 im Motocross-Sport. 1997 wechselte er zum Kartsport, den er bis 1999 betrieb. Nach seinem Wechsel in den Formelsport fuhr er 2000 in der Juniorenklasse der deutschen Formel BMW und wurde auf Anhieb Meister. Ein Jahr später gewann er auch den Meistertitel der deutschen Formel BMW auf Anhieb. 2002 wechselte Glock in die deutsche Formel-3-Meisterschaft. Mit drei Siegen wurde Glock Dritter in der Gesamtwertung und wurde zudem bester Neueinsteiger. 2003 wechselte Glock in die neugegründete Formel-3-Euroserie und belegte mit drei Siegen den fünften Gesamtrang. Formel 1 (2004) miniatur|Jordan EJ14 des Jahres 2004 (hier: [[Nick Heidfeld)]] 2004 schaffte er den Aufstieg in die Formel 1, wo er zu Saisonbeginn Test- und Ersatzfahrer beim Rennstall Jordan wurde. Sein Renndebüt gab er am 13. Juni 2004 beim Großen Preis von Kanada in Montréal, nachdem der etatmäßige Stammfahrer Giorgio Pantano wegen nicht eingehaltener finanzieller Zusagen seiner Sponsoren nicht starten konnte. Damit war Glock in der Saison 2004 neben Michael Schumacher, Ralf Schumacher und Nick Heidfeld der vierte deutsche Formel-1-Pilot am Start eines Grand Prix. Er belegte bei seinem Debüt den 7. Platz, für den er zwei WM-Punkte bekam. Für die nächsten Rennen kehrte Pantano zurück ins Jordan-Cockpit und Glock übernahm erneut die Rolle des Test- und Ersatzfahrers. Drei Rennen vor Saisonende verlor Pantano erneut das Cockpit und Glock ging erneut für Jordan an den Start. Diesmal konnte er keine weiteren Punkte erzielen. Für 2005 verlor er sein Formel-1-Cockpit wegen der schwierigen finanziellen Lage des Jordan-Teams, das für 2005 auf Sponsorenmitgiften seiner Fahrer angewiesen war. ChampCars (2005) In Ermangelung einer Formel-1-Alternative wechselte Glock 2005 in die amerikanische Champ Car World Series zum Team Rocketsports Racing. Er schaffte in Montréal als Zweiter einmal den Sprung auf das Podium und wurde nach der Saison als Rookie of the Year ausgezeichnet. GP2-Serie (2006–2007) miniatur|links|Glock in der [[GP2-Serie, Monaco 2007]] 2006 ging Glock in der ein Jahr zuvor neugegründeten GP2-Serie an den Start, um sich über diesen Umweg wieder für ein Formel-1-Cockpit zu empfehlen. Dort fuhr er jedoch zunächst mit mäßigem Erfolg für das spanische BCN Competición Team, das häufig mit technischen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte. Glock wechselte daher noch während der laufenden Saison ins britische iSport-Team, um seinen Siegambitionen gerecht werden zu können. Tatsächlich entwickelte er sich in der zweiten Saisonhälfte zu einem Herausforderer des späteren Meisters Lewis Hamilton und belegte am Ende mit zwei Siegen den vierten Meisterschaftsrang. 2007 blieb Glock bei iSport in der GP2-Serie, um die Meisterschaft zu erringen. Trotz zwischenzeitlich klarer Überlegenheit musste er bis zum letzten Rennen um den Gewinn des Titels fürchten, da er immer wieder durch technische Defekte und unverschuldete Unfälle wichtige Punkte verlor. Erst mit einem überzeugenden Sieg im letzten Saisonrennen in Valencia kürte sich Glock zum GP2-Champion. Parallel zu seinem GP2-Engagement kehrte Glock in der Saison 2007 als zweiter Testfahrer des BMW-Sauber-Teams in die Formel 1 zurück, wo er nach dem Wechsel seines Teamkollegen Sebastian Vettel zum Formel-1-Rennstall Toro Rosso die Rolle des offiziellen Ersatzfahrers übernahm. Mit dem GP2-Titel als Empfehlung machte sich Glock auf die Suche nach einem Stammcockpit für die Formel-1-Saison 2008. Im Oktober 2007 bot ihm Toyota Racing einen Vertrag an, BMW Sauber wollte ihn jedoch gerne als Test- und Ersatzfahrer behalten. Nach einer Schiedsentscheidung des Contract Recognition Boards (CRB) bestätigte Toyota schließlich im November 2007 die Verpflichtung Glocks für zwei Jahre plus Option.„Glock startet 2008 für Toyota“ (Spiegel Online am 19. November 2007) Formel 1 (2008–2012) Toyota (2008–2009) miniatur|Glock im Toyota TF108 in Malaysia 2008 miniatur|Glock im Toyota TF109 in Japan 2009 Glock war damit einer von fünf deutschen Fahrern, die 2008 in der Formel 1 an den Start gingen. Er ist außerdem nach Nico Rosberg und Hamilton der dritte Fahrer, dem als amtierender GP2-Champion der direkte Aufstieg in die Formel 1 gelang. Den größten Erfolg in seiner Premierensaison feierte Glock beim Großen Preis von Ungarn auf dem Hungaroring, wo er den zweiten Platz hinter dem Finnen Heikki Kovalainen erreichte. In den Blickpunkt der Öffentlichkeit geriet er beim Saisonfinale in Interlagos, wo er in der vorletzten Kurve der letzten Runde vom Briten Lewis Hamilton überholt wurde, der dadurch mit einem Punkt Vorsprung auf den Brasilianer Felipe Massa Weltmeister wurde. Die heimischen Fans des Südamerikaners unterstellten Glock daraufhin Absicht und beschimpften den Deutschen. In der Fahrerwertung belegte Glock am Saisonende mit 25 Punkten den zehnten Rang – knapp hinter seinem erfahrenen Teamkollegen Jarno Trulli, der 31 Punkte sammelte. In der Saison 2009 wurde Glock, der bei Toyota geblieben war, beim zweiten Rennen in Malaysia Dritter. Da das Rennen vorzeitig beendet wurde und weniger als 75 % der Renndistanz absolviert wurden, gab es nur halbe Punkte. Im weiteren Verlauf der Saison holte Glock weitere Punkte und fuhr beim Großen Preis von Europa die erste und bisher einzige schnellste Rennrunde seiner Karriere. Beim Großen Preis von Singapur holte er mit dem zweiten Rang sein bisher bestes Saisonresultat. Zur Qualifikation des Großen Preises von Japan verunfallte Glock durch einen Einschlag in die Reifenstapel, wobei er sich eine Schnittwunde am Bein zuzog, die genäht werden musste. Zum Rennen am darauffolgenden Tag konnte er nicht antreten. Auch in Abu Dhabi startete Glock nicht.„Glock startet nicht in Abu Dhabi“ (Motorsport-Total.com am 27. Oktober 2009) Noch vor Saisonende kursierten Gerüchte, wonach Glock sich nach einem neuen Cockpit umschauen müsse, da Toyota die bestehende Option auf seine Dienste nicht gezogen habe. Tatsächlich gab der Toyota-Vorstand am 4. November 2009 den sofortigen Rückzug seines Werksteams aus der Formel 1 bekannt, womit eine weitere Verpflichtung Glocks hinfällig wurde.„Offiziell: Toyota wirft das Handtuch“ (Motorsport-Total.com am 4. November 2009) Virgin/Marussia (2010–2012) miniatur|Glock im Virgin beim Saisonauftakt 2010 in Bahrain Am 17. November 2009 gab das 2010 in der Formel 1 debütierende Team Manor Grand Prix die Verpflichtung Glocks bekannt.„Offiziell: Glock fährt 2010 für Manor!“ (Motorsport-Total.com am 17. November 2009) Im Dezember gab das Team seine Umbenennung in Virgin Racing bekannt. Glocks Teamkollege wurde der Brasilianer Lucas di Grassi, der 2007 Glocks größter Konkurrent um den GP2-Titel war. Nachdem Virgin bereits bei den Testfahrten vor der Saison von technischen Problemen geplagt war, schied Glock auch bei den ersten zwei Rennen mit technischen Defekten aus. Das dritte Rennen in Malaysia konnte er wegen einer Kollision mit seinem ehemaligen Teamkollegen Trulli nicht beenden.„Auch Virgin nun mit einer Zielankunft“ (Motorsport-Total.com am 4. April 2010) Beim vierten Rennen gelang es dem Virgin-Piloten, nachdem er in der Startaufstellung stehen geblieben war, noch nicht einmal das Rennen aufzunehmen. Schließlich erreichte Glock beim Europaauftakt in Spanien als 18. zum ersten Mal das Ziel. Am Saisonende belegte er mit einem 14. Platz als bestes Resultat den 23. Rang in der Gesamtwertung. miniatur|Glock beim Großen Preis von Kanada 2011 2011 blieb Glock bei Virgin.„Virgin appelliert an Glocks Geduld“ (Motorsport-Total.com am 26. Juli 2010) Er beendete die Saison mit zwei 15. Plätzen als beste Resultate auf dem 25. Gesamtrang. Damit lag er eine Position hinter seinem Teamkollegen Jérôme D’Ambrosio, der jedoch gegen Glock das Rennduell mit 9:10 verlor. 2012 wechselte sein Team den Chassisnamen und trat als Marussia F1 Team an. Nachdem das neue Auto, der Marussia MR01 vor der Saison nicht rechtzeitig fertig wurde und nicht getestet werden konnte, erreichte er beim Saisonauftakt in Australien auf dem 14. Platz das Ziel. Beim Großen Preis von Europa war Glock aufgrund einer Darminfektion nicht in der Lage, am Rennen teilzunehmen. Beim Großen Preis von Singapur erzielte Glock mit einem zwölften Platz sein bestes Resultat für Marussia. Am Saisonende belegte er den 20. Platz in der Fahrerwertung. Im Juli 2011 unterschrieb Glock einen Dreijahresvertrag bis Ende der Saison 2014 bei Marussia.“Timo Glock has re-signed with Virgin on a new three-year deal” (autosport.com am 24. Juli 2011) Anfang 2013 wurde jedoch eine einvernehmliche Vertragsauflösung bekannt gegeben, womit Glocks Zeit bei Marussia nach drei Jahren endete. Marussia begründete diesen Schritt mit wirtschaftlichen Umständen. DTM (seit 2013) miniatur|Timo Glock in der DTM in Hockenheim 2014 Nach seinem Aus in der Formel 1 unterschrieb Glock für die Saison 2013 einen Vertrag bei BMW für die DTM. Damit wechselte er vom Formel- in den Tourenwagen. Er erhielt ein Cockpit beim Team MTEK. Bereits bei seinem dritten DTM-Rennen erzielte er mit einem dritten Platz eine Podest-Platzierung. Dies blieb seine einzige Top-10-Platzierung bis zum letzten Saisonrennen in Hockenheim, wo ihm sein erster DTM-Sieg gelang. Glock beendete seine erste Saison in der DTM mit 40 Punkten auf dem neunten Platz. Damit lag er eine Position hinter seinem Teamkollegen Marco Wittmann, der 49 Punkte erzielt hatte. 2014 absolvierte Glock seine zweite DTM-Saison für MTEK. Mit einem dritten Platz als bestem Resultat wurde er 16. in der Fahrerwertung. 2015 blieb Glock bei MTEK in der DTM. Er wählte die 16 als seine Startnummer. In Oschersleben gewann er das erste Rennen. Er beendete die Saison auf dem 15. Gesamtrang. 2016 wechselte Glock innerhalb der DTM zu Reinhold Motorsport. In Spielberg gewann er ein Rennen. Während sein Teamkollege Wittmann die Fahrerwertung für sich entschied, erreichte Glock den zehnten Platz im Gesamtklassement. 2017 erreichte er beim Auftaktrennen am Hockenheimring den zweiten Platz. Persönliches Glock ist gelernter Gerüstbauer. Sein Vater ist Gerüstbau-Unternehmer. Glock wuchs in Wersau bei Darmstadt auf.Auto Bild vom 11. März 2004: Der Aufstieg des Timo Glock Er lebt seit März 2012 in Gottlieben im Schweizer Kanton Thurgau. Er hat einen Sohn. Statistik Karrierestationen Statistik in der Formel-1-Weltmeisterschaft Diese Statistik umfasst alle Teilnahmen des Fahrers an der Formel-1-Weltmeisterschaft. Gesamtübersicht Einzelergebnisse Einzelergebnisse in der DTM Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * Offizielle Website von Timo Glock Kategorie:Formel-1-Rennfahrer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Champ-Car-Rennfahrer Kategorie:GP2-Rennfahrer Kategorie:DTM-Rennfahrer Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1982 Kategorie:Mann